we are both monsters
by markedandtied
Summary: When Caroline lifts her head, blood drips down her chin and he smiles savagely at the sight of her. One-shot.


**title: **we are both monsters  
**notes: **this is a one-shot that came to me out of nowhere. this is a little darker take on klaroline (specifically klaus) because it's always my favorite. first time writing smut ever, but i had a lot of fun getting into character with these two. points to you if you can spot the quote i stole. enjoy!

* * *

Caroline's head is pounding when she finally comes to. She wakes in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room with no recollection of how she got here. Except him.

She whirls at the unmistakable sound of his voice, instinctively skittering back further on the bed to put a futile amount of distance between them.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but-" she starts, all fire and stubbornness. It's what intrigues him most about her and he looks forward to taming that fire.

It's always better when they fight.

"It's not a game, love," he responds coolly and evenly.

The words leave her with a chill, but she's afraid of what he will do if she backs down. She's afraid of what he will do it if she doesn't. "Whatever _that _means. Just let me go. Because if you think that I'm just gonna stay here and-"

"You've mistaken me for a man with patience." His voice is hard and masks his barely concealed rage. In spite of herself, Caroline cowers and falls silent. He's at the side of the bed faster than she could even blink, taking her chin in his hands in a harsh grip. "You somehow manage to persist in vexing me. I did warn you what would happen." Caroline whimpers softly, trying to steel herself and remain expressionless but the fear is creeping in. Just as quickly, Klaus' touch turns gentle and he slides a thumb gently over her cheek in a caress. "I can always take what I want. I had hoped you'd come to your senses before that."

She isn't sure which is more frightening: the rage or the calm. She's never sure when he's going to snap on her again and she's terrified of making the wrong move. Caroline is cripplingly aware of how small she is in his hands and that he could snap her neck as easily as a twig before she could even think of trying to run.

"What do you want?" she finally asks, exasperated and defeated. Her voice isn't combative anymore, and her body goes almost limp, the fight leaving her. Caroline meets his eyes without daring to look away and to her surprise, a smirk touches his lips.

Just as quickly, Caroline bolts from the bed, trying to seize a second of distraction. She's barely made it halfway across the room before his hand closes around her arm, twisting it painfully behind her back until it threatens to break. She struggles uselessly in his grip until he slams her against the floor, his other hand closed around her throat in a bruising grip. His eyes flash a dangerous gold, teeth bared. "You'd do well to listen to me next time, Caroline." His words are not kind, but the anger is leveled now - controlled somewhere within the brutality of his grip on her neck, leaving angry red marks on her ivory skin.

He keeps her trapped there as he leans down to capture her mouth in a harsh kiss, all regard for her gone as he presses his lips against hers forcefully. Caroline tries to resist, remaining unmoving beneath him, but he perceptibly tightens his hold on her until Caroline is sure just a few more seconds will kill her. She desperately moves her lips against his, returning the kiss with just as much anger and force. Caroline feels his fingers loosen to offer her relief, and she knows how she's earned it: by doing exactly what he wants. Klaus always gets what he wants, and she was stupid to believe otherwise. If she doesn't give it to him, he'll take it from her just the same.

This time when she takes advantage, it isn't to resist him but to give in to him. Caroline has lost all choice in that matter. She slams his back against the wall with her own show of vampire strength, nails clawing at his neck as her mouth claims his tongue for her own. He gasps in surprise before she can feel the corners of his mouth curving into a satisfied smirk. _This_ is the Caroline he wanted. He hadn't imagined how that delicious spark of hers extended so well to every aspect of her being, or how that pretty little mouth of hers could work so expertly.

Caroline fights him the only way she can, kissing him hard and angry. Her teeth sink into his lower lip, and he yanks her hair in response, leaving the tender curve of her neck exposed for his mouth to explore. Not be bested, Caroline lifts a knee to where she can already feel his hardness growing, pressing it just firmly enough against his groin to drive him mad with need. He inhales sharply, something between anger and lust, and Caroline already knows she'll pay for the act.

When he slams her into the night table, it's more forceful that Caroline had anticipated but the blinding pain somehow becomes indecipherable from the lust. She's fighting him but her body is not.

Klaus tears her shirt over her head, the dull sound of a few seams ripping lost amidst the moans and growls they are eliciting from each other. Caroline doesn't offer the same courtesy, her fingers tearing through the buttons on his shirt as she forcefully tries to rid them of the barrier between their skin. His chest is hard pressed against hers and her hand slides down his back, nails leaving deep gashes that heal instantly. He groans against her mouth at the assault, pressing her back into the hard edge of the table more mercilessly.

"You see how simple things are when you obey me?" he rasps in her ear before his teeth snag at her earlobe, careful not to draw blood yet.

He doesn't give her a chance to offer anything in way of reply, before he's on top of her on the bed and his mouth is at her neck. Klaus' hand trails down her body before his lips, slowing as it passes over her cleavage and down her sternum. The kisses follow, a mixture of tongue and teeth, and he keeps her hips from bucking with a firm hand at her waist. He doesn't stop when he passes her navel, hands moving quickly to unfasten her jeans and unceremoniously yank them down her legs. He hooks a hand underneath her knee and tugs her forward, leaving her crying out in surprise. He smirks, liking the advantage of taking her off guard - reminding her who is in control. Klaus bends his head to plant a kiss on the inside of her thigh, trailing upward until he can feel the sweet pounding of her blood at her femoral artery.

Klaus doesn't hesitate when he sinks his teeth in the sweet, yielding flesh of her thigh, drinking the blood that tastes so much better than he imagined. Caroline can feel herself giving into the pleasure of the sensation, growing wetter without bothering to control it.

The truth of what is happening settles in her stomach suddenly and painfully.

When he lifts his head to meet her eyes, Caroline's are filled with shock and horror. He doesn't give her more than a moment to settle in to the deadening realization he's just sealed her death before his mouth covers hers. He forces his tongue into her mouth and she tastes her own blood on him. She feels herself giving into the intoxicating lure of the blood, willing it or not; and before she realizes what she's doing, Caroline has him on his back with her mouth at his neck, drinking her fill.

Only then does she realize that he was baiting her; his blood is her cure and she can hear him moan at the feeling of her teeth in his flesh.

Frustrated, she tears herself away, leaving him unsatisfied. In a flash, he has started up, hand at her neck again with all the same cruelty as before.

"When will you learn that I get what I want, love?" he hisses in her ear. Klaus throws her back down against the mattress, hastily ridding himself of his own pants and boxers - too frustrated to put it off any longer.

The fear has sprung back into Caroline's eyes and her body is quivering as he hooks a finger in her panties and tears them down her legs. In spite of herself, they are soaked through as he tosses them carelessly aside.

"And we both know you want it," he adds with his vicious smirk.

Klaus moves on top of her, one hand sliding up her side until he slips it under her back to find the clasp that will free her bra. As the elastic springs loose, he's already thrown the flimsy material aside so he can let his mouth claim one of her breasts. _This_ was the Caroline he was dying to taste, and she knows it as she feels him grow harder against her. His length pressing into her almost drives her as wild as what he can do with his mouth, and Caroline can't bite back the moan that slips past her lips.

The sound pounds through his head and Klaus is drunk on it. He moves a hand down to her entrance, circling it in a tease before he plunges a finger inside her without warning. Caroline gasps and the surprise quickly turns to a groan of pleasure as he crooks his finger, pumping it inside her for a few moments before he adds a second. She uselessly writhes underneath him, hating herself for loving it and wanting to resist, but her fighting only increases the friction of his hand and the sensations of pleasure. Klaus knows it, and he moves his mouth back against hers, capturing every sweet moan while he presses his thumb against her most sensitive spot.

He rolls his finger over it until the combination of sensations sends her to the edge - and pulls out right before she can fall over it. Caroline gasps with frustration and need, nails digging into his shoulders angrily.

Klaus only laughs.

"Please," she begs, a deep rasp filled with lust and desire - everything for him. Caroline can somehow still manage to take him by surprise. He never expected her to beg him for anything, unless of course he demanded her to. But this? This was so much sweeter.

"Again."

"Klaus," she pleads, less whine and more growl. Just as she lifts her hands to fight him, Klaus seizes her wrists and pins them above her head. Caroline is looking at him with that fear again, feeling helpless and trapped. He holds her gaze, keeping a firm grip on her wrists with one hand but using the other to guide himself to her entrance before he thrusts inside her.

She is caught off guard by the sense of fullness and the blinding pleasure as he pumps into her quickly, fucking her like no one ever has. Though he has still keeps her hands trapped, there is no longer strength in them to fuel a struggle. She rocks her hips to meet his rhythm, letting her head roll back on the pillow. She can feel Klaus' hot breath on her neck, teeth nipping at skin without ever breaking it as he gradually increases his pace. Caroline already feels like she is ready to explode, but she's not even close, and her muscles involuntarily clench around him inside of her. She balls her hands into fists uselessly, wanting to dig her nails into his skin, to clutch at his body, to find some way to let out what is building up inside of her.

"Klaus," she moans and this time it isn't a plea. She is crying out in sheer pleasure and at the sound of it, Klaus finally sinks his teeth into her skin.

The overwhelming assault to her senses is more than Caroline can take and when she finally hits her climax, she is screaming and shaking underneath him, unaware of when he finds his own. Everything becomes a blaze of pleasure and Caroline cannot tell where she is or what is happening anymore, nor does she care to.

She comes down from her high slowly, barely registering that the weight of his body is gone when he rolls off her. Caroline doesn't even have the strength to move her arms, where she's just let them lay above her head. Her body feels weak and heavy, like everything she is has just been ripped from her. Eventually, she opens her eyes and gains control of her senses again.

That is when she feels the wound he's left at her neck. Caroline rolls on her side, sliding a hand up his chest while her teeth bite into his shoulder none too gently. Again, she hears the unmistakable intake of breath and the moan that follows as he revels in the feeling of her drinking him.

When Caroline lifts her head, blood drips down her chin and he smiles savagely at the sight of her.

"We are both monsters," he tells her. He slips a hand underneath her tangled mess of hair and pulls her face to his so that he can taste her again - that insatiable flavor mixed with blood.

She looks frightened when he finally pulls away, but it's not him that she's scared of. Caroline is sick with terror at the knowledge of what she's done and the limit he's pushed her to. He can sense it, just like he can read everything else about her so easily; it's what makes her feel so vulnerable in his hands. He can take advantage of her in every way.

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"


End file.
